


please be mine

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 days to Haus Christmas, Fake Dating, M/M, alicia just wants her son happy, jack bringing bitty home, panic attack tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Imagine one of the ships fake dating for ~reasons





	

“Well, you can’t let him spend the holidays alone. Just bring your young man home with you. We have plenty of space in this giant house and we can’t wait to meet your young man, I even talked your father into letting you both stay in your old room together. He set up the trundle bed, but if you two want to share your bed, I won’t tell.”

Jack was silent a moment, unsure what to say and still trying to figure out why his maman thought Bitty was his “young man”. Sure he talked about him a lot, especially since they’d become closer,but he was pretty sure he’d never once said they were dating.

“Maman, wait, Bitty isn’t my boy-”

“You hush now, Jack. You know your father and I don’t care who you date, just so long as you’re happy. There’s no reason to hide it from us. You just make sure you’re both here in time for Christmas.”

Before Jack could protest further, his maman had hung up and he was left sitting on his bed wondering if Bitty would even be interested in coming Montreal with him for the holidays, let alone pretending to be his boyfriend. Surely by now, everyone in the Haus had offered their own homes to Bitty for the holidays. He probably wouldn’t even want to come with Jack with so many better offers.

Venturing downstairs, Jack decided to ask so that he could at least be honest with his maman when he told her Bitty wouldn’t be coming.

When Jack reached the first floor, it was quiet, except for the soft strains of “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” coming from the kitchen.

Stepping silently into the kitchen, Jack found Bitty sitting at the table staring blankly at his recipe cards with his hands in his hair. “Bitty? Everything, okay?”

Standing quickly, Bitty plastered on a fake smile. “Hey, Jack. I’m fine. Just trying to decide which pie to make today.”

Jack hated seeing Bitty so sad and found he was now hoping Bitty said yes to his offer. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Bitty sat back down and waited for Jack to sit too. “What’s on your mind, Jack?”

“I was talking to my maman, and I told her how you were staying here for the holidays, and she said you should come home with me, if you wanted, and I know everyone has probably offered, but I wanted to ask too, but don’t feel like you have to.” Jack stared down at the table, wishing he could stop rambling. “It’s nice in Montreal over the holidays. Snow and-”

“Jack.” Bitty waited for Jack to stop talking before reaching out for his hand so he would stop tapping. “Everyone has offered, but you know how packed Rans’s house will be and Holster usually ends up at his house anyway, and the way things are with Shitty and his family it would be awkward. So yes, I’d love to go home with you.”

Smiling over at Bitty, Jack jumped up and pulled Bitty out of his chair for a tight hug. He was so happy Bitty had agreed and that his maman would also be happy, he almost forgot that Bitty was supposed to be his boyfriend.

“Bitty, there’s one other thing.”

“Yeah, Jack?”

“Maman, and I don’t know how she got this idea, but she thinks we’re dating.” Bitty was still in Jack’s arms. When he didn’t immediately let go and push him away, Jack thought he might have a chance.  “Bitty?”

“Sorry, was just thinkin’ for a minute. Would we have to fake it? At your house? We’re already pretty close. There probably wouldn’t be too much to actually fake.”

“Bitty, we don’t have to, I’ll tell her she misunderstood.” Jack paused as Bitty’s words finally registered. “Wait, you’d be willing to pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“If you’re comfortable with it, Jack, I think we can make it work. Like I said, we’re already pretty close. We’d just have to get used to touching each other more. Standing here like we are, I think we’re doing pretty well.”

Once Bitty brought it to his attention, Jack realised they’d be standing there holding each other the entire time. Jack hugged Bitty close one more time before thanking him again.

* * *

 

_**1 week later…** _

Jack and Bitty walked off the plane hand in hand. During the past week, they’d tried touching each other more and Jack had told Bitty more about his family. Bitty had also told Jack more about himself and Jack had done the same. They thought that this way it would be even more clear they were a couple, and a couple who knew each other well. Jack was laughing at one of Bitty’s stories when they saw Alicia and Bad Bob waiting for them at baggage claim.  Alicia waved and tugged on her husband’s arm pointing at the boys.

Suddenly nervous, Jack stopped walking, making Bitty stop short. Bitty turned around and faced Jack, concern clear in his eyes. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do it, Bits. I can’t lie to my parents. Not after everything else I’ve put them through before this.” Jack’s words were rushed and his eyes were beginning to dart around the terminal.

Still holding onto his hand, Bitty led him to the side and started talking. “Breathe, Jack. Please?” Jack listened and Bitty started to feel a little better. “Good, honey. Now focus on my voice. I’m going to tell you something, okay?” Jack nodded and Bitty took a deep breath. “Let’s not make it a lie then. I’ve had feelings for you since forever, Jack. We’ll tell them, it’s still new and how we’re taking things slow. How does that sound?”

Instead of an actual answer, Jack leaned down and kissed Bitty. It was soft and sweet and the way Bitty pressed closer, Jack never wanted it to end. “Sounds perfect, Bits. Now let’s go meet my parents before they start asking if they can come find us.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
